Back To You
by LivingAddiction
Summary: Emily's worried about Hotch. Missing scene "Haunted" 5x02. Hotch/Prentiss OneShot. Lemon.


Back To You

An Emily/Hotch Story

Summary: Sometimes you just need to go back to get the love you need. Missing scene 5x02 "Haunted".  
>Author Note: Normally I don't ship Emily and Hotch but I was watching Haunted and this scene jumped into my head.<p>

. . . . . .

She knew she didn't have to walk him up to his apartment. Aaron Hotchner was a grown man and could look after himself. But when Foyet threatened his family all of Hotch's common sense had been smashed – and Emily knew it. She wasn't a profiler for nothing.

Foyet's files had littered his apartment and when she had first laid eyes on them Emily had felt her heart swan dive into her feet. If Hotch could be broken, then what hope was there for the rest of them?

Now; as Emily sat in her car, still parked outside Hotch's building, she felt tears beginning to bite at her eyes. If only she could figure out what to do to help Hotch out. She felt so terrible, not knowing how to help him. She shouldn't be feeling like this though. Hotch was her superior, neither a close friend nor lover. He would never consider her as anything more anyway.

Maybe things would be different if Foyet wasn't around. Hayley and Jack were his priority now. Well, they always were and always would be. But now, more than ever, Hotch needed to protect them. Emily would just be a burden, extra baggage.

As usual.

Emily looked up to where Hotch's window was and saw the light flick on. She tore her eyes away from it and stared down at her hands. _Leave, _her conscience screamed. Emily shook herself. _Stay in the car Prentiss, stay in the fucking car. _Why then was she getting out of the car and walking back towards Hotch's building. She must be mad – or else desperate.

As she came face to face with Hotch's door the flame of fear peaked inside her. What if Foyet had visited Hotch again? Emily could not bear to loose Hotch; the sight of the stoic Unit Chief each morning made her feel like a silly teenager all over again.

_Chill out_, she thought angrily, _you'll just check on him and leave again._

She raised her hand and rapped on the door. She wrapped her arms around her middle and stared at the floor. The door opened, no hint of hesitation, and there stood Aaron Hotchner, dress shirt sleeves rolled up and glass of scotch in hand. She met his gaze firmly.

Before she could speak he stood aside, wordlessly inviting her in. Emily could smell alcohol and a hint of aftershave on his person as she moved past him. She turned to face him.

"How did you know –" she trailed off.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "I'm a profiler Prentiss – give me some credit" he said dryly.

"You saw me from the window"

"Yeah"

Emily nodded blankly and stared about herself. Hotch moved past her and poured himself another glass and one for Emily. He handed it to her and sank into his couch. Emily sipped at the liquid, ignoring the fire blazing down her throat.

"I figured you would be back here to check on me soon enough" Hotch said "You took longer than I thought you would – but still, you came"

Emily bit her lip and moved to sit next to him on the couch. Hotch was staring intently at her. She shook her hair back and downed the rest of her drink.

"We got him Hotch – both of them" she reminded him.

"Yes, but at what price? The lives of how many?"

"We don't get to make those decisions – you've told me that before" Emily said.

Hotch leaned backwards, catching up the scotch and refilling both their glasses. "Somehow" he said "That doesn't apply now"

Emily sipped at her glass. Foyet, of course. A single tear tracked its way down her cheek. Hotch, who had been watching her, suddenly moved closer to her and put an arm around her waist.

"Emily" he whispered "Talk to me"

She looked at him. His handsome features were softened with sadness and concern. For some reason this made her want to cry even more. Tears began to fall more rapidly now, yet she couldn't tear her gaze away from his face.

"Emily" Hotch murmured, the sound of her name on his lips reverberating through her.

"He's destroying you" Emily said. "He's taking you away"

Hotch blinked, confused. "Foyet has changed me – but I'm still here" he said.

"Not the Hotch I know" Emily said "The man who can't be broken, the man who makes my heart stop every time – I want him back"

Hotch raised his free hand and stroked her cheek, brushing away a few tears. "What are you talking about Emily?"

"You! I'm in love with you, and Foyet he's – oh God!" Emily cried and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

Hotch seemed to stiffen against her and then Emily felt his hands wrap around her face and tilt it so they were staring at each other. She stared at him through her tears and he looked like he might break. She felt like a train was heading in her direction, very fast with no brakes.

"Emily –"

"You're still in love with Hayley" she whispered, realisation hitting her as the train did. "I shouldn't be here. I should go"

She put down her glass and staggered to her feet. Cold breeze chilled her skin where Hotch had been holding her. He got to his feet and reached for her.

"No – Hotch, oh God I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Emily –"

"I always make things worse" she cried. "You don't want me. Of course you-"

Hotch grabbed her waist and placed his lips over hers, silencing all speech. Emily's eyes flared open and then fluttered closed. Hotch brought one hand up to caress her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As he came up for air tears were building in his eyes.

"You talk too much you stupid woman" he breathed. "How could I not feel anything for you? Foyet may have taken a lot of things but he won't take that I swear to you"

"You're not just saying that because I confessed?"

"For fuck's sake Emily, how could you not see how you make me feel?"

Emily blinked and then stared down at her feet, one between Hotch's and the other supporting her.

"I thought that Hayley –"

"Hayley is not you. Yes I still love her but not as much as I love you" Hotch explained patiently.

Emily licked her lips and stared up into his face. He was serious and his eyes, though guarded, proved it. She grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

He responded quickly by wrapping his arms around her waist, running his fingers across the small amount of skin he could find under her shirt. She moved her hands down and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged out of it and she ran her hands over his chest, feeling goose bumps erupt over his skin. He set to work on her shirt and soon it too lay discarded on the floor.

They stumbled back to the couch and Hotch gently laid Emily down, still kissing her thoroughly. His hands travelled up her bare stomach and she shivered. As his fingers traced over her breasts she sighed into him and he took that as an invitation to continue. He unclipped her bra and removed it gently.

Emily shuddered as her skin came into contact with the cool air. She could barely believe this was happened. Hotch ran his hands over her breasts making her push harder against his mouth. Slowly, tantalisingly her fingers trailed down his muscled stomach to his belt and fly.

"Emily" he growled deeply, returning to his exploration of her chest.

She smirked into the kiss and unclipped his belt, removing it with a single flick. She kicked out of her shoes as Hotch's hands moved down to start removing her pants. Fire was spreading through her body and she sighed deeply.

Both their pants were now on the floor and Hotch positioned himself, still locked against her sweet lips. Emily dug her fingers into his back.

"Emily" Hotch breathed, pulling away for a moment. He stared down into her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything" she breathed and he fumbled with a condom.

He pushed inside her and she cried out. He stopped, alarmed. Emily pulled him close and whispered in his ear:

"Keep going"

As Hotch loved her Emily closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Pleasure was tearing through her body. As they came together Hotch pressed his lips against hers.

They lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily. Hotch pulled both their underwear to them and then pulled a rug over both of them. He nuzzled her neck and she smiled softly.

"Foyet won't win" he hissed in her ear. "That I can promise you"

_**Fin.**_


End file.
